Merlin's Favorites
by Divess
Summary: Hermione and Draco's eyes are open but they cannot see. They travel the same paths. They have the same group of friends. They have the same ideals. One is as clever as the other. They are connected by heart lines but they won't open their hearts. Merlin has decided to give them a little push. Thank Merlin. One shot. This is EWE and it is Dramione.


Merlin Centric

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

_**Merlin's Story Notes:**_

_Introductions are in order. I am Merlin. Yes. I'm the real Merlin. Sometimes as the need arises I show myself to mortal men. Other times I am content to work through mortal men. I have favorites. Through brilliance, hard work, dedication, the need to succeed and being generally feisty, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have become two of my most favorite. I have many favorites whom I don't help. I must help Hermione and Draco…..with life. They are destined to be together. They are connected by heart lines. Their eyes are open but they cannot see what is before them. It is time for Me to step in. _

_**Merlin's Chapter Notes:**_

I'm sitting here (No need to look for me. One is only able to see me if I allow it) looking at two of my favorite people, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I've introduced them. I've had them share public forums. I've thrown them together at parties. I've had them meet up in the shops. I've had them as part of the same wedding parties. I've had them call on each other for favors. I'm almost out of ideas. It's time for Me to get serious.

Both Hermione and Draco have brilliant minds. They are also workaholics. They've taken time out to date a few people but they've always kept work as their main partner in life. Their friends have often commented on this very thing. Both Hermione and Draco (separately of course), have managed to deflect these comments for years.

A life lesson for everyone. When all else fails, pull out the big wands. I've decided to use the big wand of subterfuge to get these two together. Today is the day I'm going to do it. Today, after all these years, Hermione and Draco will be made to catch the scent of their mate.

The plan I've concocted is simple enough. Draco has just purchased The Daily Prophet. He will need a clever and committed person at his side. I choose…..Hermione. Therefore, I have made my will known. My magic has been sent on the softest breeze.

**Merlin's Favorites: Told By Merlin Himself**

The week after The Daily Prophet went up for sale a small group of friends was discussing the old rag. Some reminisced about the old bug Rita Skeeter. Harry told the story of how Hermione had figured out Skeeter's game and had captured her in a jar.

Lucia squealed, "Eww. How did you catch a witch in a jar?" Hermione told the story of Rita Skeeter being an unregistered beetle animagus. Hermione had gone into lengthy detail about some of the nonsense Skeeter had pulled to get a story. Lucia got a case of the shivers. Theo had to put his arm around Lucia to keep her from scratching herself up. Hermione had given Draco a wink saying, "Remember that Malfoy?" Draco replied, "Clearly."

The group consisted of Draco, Harry, Theo, Hermione, Lucia, Seamus and Dean. They were sitting around a table in a new pub in London called The Absolute Wizard. The question of the benefits and challenges involved in buying and revamping The Prophet had come up. Seamus and Dean felt The Prophet wasn't worth the time and effort. Hermione, Theo and Harry thought it an excellent opportunity for the right wizard or group of wizards. Draco remained silent during the discussion.

Hermione had an exceedingly strong opinion on the matter. She thought it would be a challenge to pull the old paper out of the dark ages and bring it forward as something completely new. Hermione felt the new owner could spin it as a new newspaper for new times. She remarked, "It could feasibly be of interest to our generation, the older generations and the younger generation behind us as well. It would be hard work but it could be worth it."

Draco asked Hermione, "Would you really be interested in something like that.?" Hermione looked at Draco saying, "Did I stutter Malfoy?" Draco laughed replying, "No Granger you didn't. A little cranky today I see. Is Boot falling down on the job?"

Hermione went completely red. She sniped, "You've worried about me and Terry Boot all this time. If you want him why don't you ask him out."

Draco laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. He said, "Touché Granger. I'll leave that alone. I don't want everyone knowing my sexual preferences." Everybody laughed. They had also breathed a sigh of relief. The banter wasn't going to turn into a murderous argument between Hermione and Draco. With Draco and Hermione, one never knew when to take cover. Everybody just made it a point to run when wands came out.

Precisely at that moment of the sparring match something on the air passed directly between them. Hermione and Draco had both frowned. Still looking at each other they asked, "What the hell was that?" Theo, Seamus and Dean asked, "What was what?" None of the others knew what Hermione and Draco were on about.

The topic soon returned to The Daily Prophet. As everyone gathered their things to leave Draco made an announcement. He said, "My friends I value your input and I thank you. I want you to be the first to know. I have purchased The Prophet. Effective today you are looking at the new owner."

Congratulations were in order whether everyone agreed with the purchase or not. The wizards all stood up to shake Draco's hand and give him a pat on the back. Lucia and Hermione had given Draco a hug.

Hermione's cheek rubbed against Draco's cheek. She had to pull her face away. She had felt a spot of heat where their skin touched. Draco gave her a strange look and asked if she was okay. She told him she was fine.

Harry bought a round to celebrate. Then Theo. Then Draco. Then Seamus. Everybody got a little tipsy. Finally all the rounds were over. The group began to make their way to the door. They were tipsy but no one had to hold the other one up.

Draco called out to Hermione, "Granger. I'm holding you to what you said." Hermione had no idea what he meant so she called back, "Right!"

Two weeks later Hermione received a special delivery owl from The Daily Prophet. She opened it to find a job offer from Draco Malfoy. He explained in the letter, "He needed a right hand witch. He wanted to recruit her. She was his choice."

Hermione read it over twice. She was amazed. The starting pay was phenomenal. The job was a ground up revamp of the paper just as she herself had suggested. Draco wrote there would be extremely long hours but a lot of opportunity to leave her personal imprint on The New Daily Prophet.

Hermione grinned. Typical Malfoy. He knew all the enticing buzz words. She sent back the reply, "Thanks for the offer Malfoy but I'm not your girl." An hour later Draco Malfoy had been knocking at her door. Hermione had been surprised but somewhat pleased he would chase her down.

While they stood there at the door the same feeling they had experienced at TAW repeated itself. It felt as though a light stream of air had passed between them. Draco and Hermione had looked at each other in confusion. This time the sensation had been accompanied by a very brief tug to their chests. They had both felt it. However, neither one commented on it.

Their life connection had just grown a tiny bit stronger.

Hermione swung the door wide and invited Draco inside.

Draco had his speech all ready. He said, "I need you Granger." She had laughed and remarked, "I heard you use that line on all the witches." Draco laughed biting her back, "Only the witches who matter." For some reason his statement brought color to both their cheeks. Draco had coughed and continued on with his original presentation.

During a lull in Draco's presentation Hermione asked, "Would you like something to drink?" Draco replied, "I'll take a fire whiskey if you have any." Hermione went to the kitchen. She came back with a bottle and two glasses.

As Draco talked Hermione noticed the way his hair fell across his forehead. What? Yes. Hermione had noticed how Draco's hair fell across his forehead. If she closed her eyes she could-

Draco was waving his hand back and forth. He said, "Earth to Granger. Have you heard a word I've said?"

Hermione apologized. She said, "I was lost in thought." Draco had grinned. "Thinking about what a catch I'd be then Granger." Hermione went red again but not before shooting her own barb, "Not in this lifetime Malfoy."

Hermione's floo bell had rung just as Draco finished a sentence about how she was the perfect fit for the job. Draco looked at the floo.

Hermione thought Draco might be wondering why the floo was locked. She hurriedly explained, "I keep it locked when I'm home alone." Draco said, "That's smart." When she had unlocked the floo out stepped Terry Boot.

Terry looked at Draco and asked Hermione, "Am I interrupting?" Draco replied, "Yes Boot. You are." Hermione intervened, "What can I do for you Terry?" Terry replied, "I thought maybe you would be interested in going out to get some dinner. I was thinking the Italian Garden."

Whatever it is called. The scent, the feeling, the stream of air chose that moment to envelop Draco. He had answered for Hermione. He stated, "I'm taking Granger out to dinner. I'll feed her now. You can shag her later." Both Hermione and Terry turned red.

Hermione screeched, "Malfoy! What the hell?"

Draco retorted, "I thought I would just get that out of the way." He then got up and strode towards the door.

Hermione said, "Malfoy. We weren't finished." Draco called back, "Evidently we are. Especially seeing as you have some shagging to do." Then he was gone.

Hermione had turned to Terry. She said, "I apologize. Malfoy has a hair across his arse today." Terry replied, "What do you mean today? He has a hair across his arse with me every time he sees me."

A little piece of crystal clear glass fell into place inside Hermione's head. Terry Boot had always been the one Draco accused her of shagging. Not Ron. Not Harry. It had always been Terry. What the heck was going on. She had to see Malfoy. She had to look in his eyes. She made her excuses to Terry and watched as he exited through the floo.

What the hell was happening. Malfoy had been bang out of line. Why?

Hermione's destination was The Daily Prophet. Mr. Draco Malfoy had some explaining to do.

Draco was alone in a huge office on the second floor. Hermione walked in without announcing herself. He knew she was there without turning around. He could feel her. "What can I do for you Granger? Shouldn't you be somewhere shagging Boot?"

Hermione closed the door to his office. She really didn't want to be overheard. She asked, "What is your problem Malfoy. What is this fixation with me shagging Terry? What do you care who I shag?"

Draco turned around to look at her.

Then she knew. Hermione knew without a shadow of a doubt. Malfoy was jealous. But she knew something else. She wanted him to be jealous. She wanted him. This was a revelation Hermione didn't know what to do with. She remained silent and waited for his answer.

Draco replied to her questions, "1. I don't have a problem Granger. 2. It is not a fixation about Boot. It's the truth. You've been shagging him since committee. 3. I care who you shag because I need my second in command to always have her head in the game. You can't have your head in the game if Boot is constantly stopping by for a shag." He had turned back to the window.

Hermione had moved farther into the room. She said, "For your information Mr. Malfoy, "1. You obviously have a problem with me. Which is why I don't understand how you can want me for your second in command. 2. Terry Boot has never had the privilege of shagging me. From committee to now. As I have stated in the past. If you are so interested in Terry ask him out. 3. We wouldn't get along long enough for me to be your cleaner never mind your second in command."

Then she had gotten angry with herself for having come there just to be insulted. She said, "You can be very rude and obnoxious Malfoy. You might want to think about working on that shite disposition before you start interviewing for a second in command. I'll see myself out. Thanks for your time."

Draco visibly relaxed once Hermione clarified the fact she and Terry Boot were not now nor never had been intimate.

He had called out, "Granger. My apologies. I have been rude. Please stay so we can talk about the position."

This time it was Hermione who wouldn't turn around. She replied, "I'd like to think your offer over carefully. One apology doesn't change a shite disposition" Then she was gone.

Draco had chastised himself after Hermione left. You stupid git. When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? Then he thought, she hasn't shagged Boot. As badly as his little meeting with Granger had gone, Draco had smiled.

Draco sat down at his desk. He wanted to send a message to Granger. He wanted her to know what he knew. He wanted her to feel what he felt. He wanted to crush her in his arms. He wanted….. His mind wouldn't go any farther. He couldn't even hope she had felt the little spark of awareness which had hit him with the force of a muggle bullet.

Hermione Granger had been on his mind for a long time. He just hadn't realized it. Now he did. He started parchment after parchment. He knew none of which he would send. He just had to get it out. He just had to see it in the light of day. Draco Malfoy was infatuated with Hermione Granger and she could give a right shite about him. Lovely. Just fucking lovely. Draco was going to have to rectify that.

When she got home Hermione had thrown her robes on the couch. Then she plopped down beside them. Fucking Malfoy. How could she let him get her in a twist like this. She had gone there to look him in the eye. She had looked him in the eyes. All she had seen were pools of liquid silver. Amazing pools of liquid silver.

All Malfoy wanted was a witch who's head was in the game. Ha. That was a hard one. Ever since that strange thing happened at TAW her head hadn't been anywhere near the game. Her entire focus had been on Draco Malfoy. Hermione wanted him. She wanted him in the carnal sense. Hermione could feel herself turning red.

She had shagged exactly one wizard. It had been awful. It had hurt. Hermione didn't want to go through that again. That's why self pleasure had been her only means of release these past years. The pleasure the witches talked about hadn't come. No pun intended.

She had met Anton in 2003. He was a Pureblood American wizard who had come to Britain to serve on Kingsley's Committee To Heal The Wizarding World. They had become great friends.

After a few drinks one night they decided to take it to the next level. He had commented on how dry she was. At the time Hermione thought, really. I'm dry? Isn't it your job to make me wet? It had been a fiasco. She evidently hadn't measured up. Anton had told her he'd rather be friends. She had been glad.

Hermione didn't want to die with only one (semi) shag to her score. She'd love to have a handsome, sexy wizard like Malfoy do things to her. She just didn't want to go through the pain thing or the humiliation of being told she was dry.

Hermione's breathing had become labored. Her pussy was throbbing. Hermione had been feeling these stirrings more and more lately. Her Magic Dick vibrator (that's honestly what it's called) hadn't been all that much help. But no matter how much she talked against her Magic Dick she would close her eyes, visualize Malfoy and use it to get some sort of release.

She didn't know why she had started thinking of Malfoy in that way. He had the same tool as other wizards. He would push and grunt and hurt her the same way.

Sex thoughts were better left in the bathroom or the bedroom wherever she chose to gratify herself with her Magic Dick. Those were Hermione Granger rules.

Hermione thought she should owl Terry to see if he still wanted to go to dinner. So she did. Terry had returned her owl confirming he could be there for 8:00.

Terry had been there at 8:00 sharp. He did take her to The Italian Garden in muggle London. Terry knew she loved Italian food. He often teased her about it.

Hermione had looked under her eyelashes at Terry while she was eating. She had really looked at him. He wasn't her type of wizard. He had dark hair. Hermione preferred platinum hair. Hermione's breath had caught in her throat. She had to take a deep breath and a sip of water to right herself.

What was that thought? Where had it come from? She preferred platinum hair. Curses. Now she had Malfoy stuck on her brain. She did want him. She just didn't want him stuck on her brain. Especially if thinking about him was going to stop her breath.

She had taken another sip of water and smiled at Terry. Terry smiled back. But Hermione thought he had given her a strange look. She and Terry had vanilla ice cream for dessert. It had been a lovely meal.

Terry escorted her to her door. Hermione asked, "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Terry said, "I really would like to but Malfoy would probably turn up and accuse me of trying to shag you."

A voice at the top of the stairs said, "It's not accusing if you're really shagging her. Then, it's called the truth."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing at the top of her stairs. Hermione asked, "What are you doing here Malfoy? What do you want?"

"I'd like the same as Boot please," he had remarked.

Hermione was not only red as a beet she was now as mad as a blast ended skrewt.

"Go away Malfoy. You're rude and obnoxious," she had snarled. Malfoy had snarled right back, "You need to increase your vocabulary Granger. Haven't you used those words on me once today?"

Terry shouted, "Stop please." He looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you need me to see you inside your door? Will you be alright?" Hermione mumbled, "I'll be fine Terry. Thank you." Hermione had given him a peck on the cheek. He had hurried away.

She turned to unload on Malfoy. He held up his hand. "Before you hex me, let me say I told you I was taking you to dinner.

Hermione said, "Yes you did. Right before you told Terry he could shag me. Please leave Malfoy. You've been rude enough today to cover ten days in the future."

Hermione pulled her wand, unlocked her door and went inside. Draco stood there debating whether to knock on the door or not. Granger had been really upset. Draco had chosen not.

When Draco got to his flat he wrote a note to Hermione. He wrote, Granger, Have you given the job any more thought? He had signed it D M. His owl came back an hour later. There hadn't been any response.

Draco had sent Hermione a note a day for the next two weeks. He stopped by her flat almost every other day. She hadn't opened the door. He had managed to run into her one night when she was returning from the shops. They had a blazing row right in front of her door.

Every time Hermione threw away one of his notes or ignored his knocking at her door she felt diminished in some way. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see him. She would do both those things when he stopped acting like an arse.

Hermione hadn't been anywhere. She had kept close to home. Harry and Lucia had been sending owls. She messaged them back telling them how busy she was with her latest project. Hermione had been keeping the floo locked at all times now. She hadn't been up to company. Hermione also knew Malfoy was sneaky enough to come through uninvited..

This particular Sunday Hermione felt she needed to get out the flat. She decided to floo to Harry's to see if anyone was there. She threw her floo powder in and waited the two minutes for Harry's end of the floo to open.

Shite, she thought. I hope I'm not going to interrupt anything. When the other end of the floo opened she brushed the little powder which had caught on her jeans and went through. She received glad greetings from Dudley, Isaac, Justin and Lucia.

As usual, Dudley and Justin were extolling the virtues of muggle soccer. Nobody was listening. Lucia and Isaac were sitting there holding an entirely separate conversation.

Dudley had asked, "Want a drink Hermione?" Hermione asked, "Is there any white wine? I'd love some if you have it."

She went to sit next to Lucia. They chatted away about the things going on in their lives. Lucia had exciting news. Theo had asked her to be his witch. Lucia was in heaven.

Hermione wanted to ask Lucia about her sex with Theo but thought the question would be crossing the line. Secretly Hermione hoped Lucia would volunteer information. Lucia hadn't.

Harry and Seana came into the room. Harry hugged Hermione. She kissed him on the cheek. Harry had been going out with Seana for a while. Seana wasn't a bad witch. Hermione just didn't feel that close to her. Hermione was still lost in the Hogwarts days. She still believed Harry and Ginny belonged together.

Hermione thought, what do I know? I've been thinking about sex with Malfoy. Go figure.

Speak of the devil and up he jumps (muggle saying). Malfoy had just come through from the floo room. Another chorus of hi's permeated the room. Draco gave a wave to everyone. He had briefly met Hermione's gaze and looked away.

With that gaze Hermione's panties went wet. Hermione thought, what the hell? She had to excuse herself to the ladies to clean up.

Draco had watched her go. A random thought shot across his mind. Malfoy, you've made Granger wet. He had shaken his head at this ridiculous thought. "I'm the last person who could make Granger wet," he had grumbled to himself..

He heard someone ask, "Draco, are you with us?" He had laughed. He retorted, "Just thinking about the last time I did something right." Everybody laughed.

Dudley asked, "Have you found your second yet?" Draco replied, "Working on it."

Hermione was just returning from the ladies.

Dudley was telling Draco about this gorgeous young lady who might be exactly what he needed. Dudley just kept talking about this witch. He kept trying to sell her to Draco. Dudley finally asked, "Do you want me to send her around?"

Draco went silent for a moment. Then he said, "Granger still has an offer open on the table."

Hermione looked up into those silver eyes and said, "I take it you didn't get my owl. I have accepted your offer. I'll be your second."

Draco had to catch himself. He had almost reduced himself to a pool of blubber. He hadn't received Hermione's owl. He didn't care.

He had Granger. He had Granger…. as his second is what he meant.

Draco had smiled. He had called Granger up to stand beside him. He asked everyone to grab a glass. When everyone was all set he proposed a toast to his new second, the success of the Daily Prophet and to a winning team. Everyone drank to Draco and Hermione.

It was the first time everyone drank to this pair. It would hardly be the last time.

Before Draco had called her up beside him Hermione prayed no one could tell she had just told a bold faced lie. She hadn't sent Draco any such response. But she would be damned if she was going to let some gorgeous witch take her spot. That was her spot. Draco was her-. Draco was her-what. When it all came down to it. Draco was her boss.

Draco had her by the elbow. It almost felt like he was burning her. She tried to unobtrusively take her arm away. Draco felt Hermione move away from his touch. He almost wanted to give this whole thing up. He was lusting after a witch who couldn't stand for him to touch her. Shite. He was such a ponce.

Everybody was sitting around talking among themselves when the floo rang again. Two minutes later none other than Ron Weasley walked into the room. Harry let out a whoop. Hermione had jumped into his arms. Draco got up to go to the mens.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were tangled in a mass hug. Nigel knew this was a celebration now. Mr. Ron was home from The States.

Ron had been part of an after the war exchange program. The program lasted one year but Ron had fallen in love with Wizarding California. He had opted to stay in the States. Harry and Hermione had visited him twice. Neither Harry nor Hermione cared for the fast pace of the USA. They had been glad to come back home.

As surprising as it sounds mama's boy Ron with his 6'4' frame, handsome face and muscular body had been an immediate hit with the California witches. He rarely came back to Britain. Ginny had followed Ron to California. She loved the life there. Ginny had no plans to come back to Britain anytime soon. Ginny made the perfect California girl.

When Draco got back from the toilet he was glad to find out Ron had dragged his current witch back to Britain with him.

Weasley had always been a draw for Hermione. Draco often wondered….Well he wondered…. As fast as Weasley had left Britain for the US Draco doubted anything ever happened between Weasley and Granger.

Good, Draco thought. He already had enough problems contending with Boot.

Ron had been around the room and had shaken hands with everyone. He was now in the process of introducing beach babe number 50 to the group.

Draco hadn't been interested. He got up off the couch and headed out back to the garden. Hermione had watched him go. Her white wine had given her some extra courage. She followed Malfoy out. Draco wasn't hard to find. He was leaning against a trellis.

Again. Without turning around he asked, "What can I help you with Granger?" She replied, "I was wondering if tomorrow would be a good day to come over and discuss the position.."

Draco turned to look at her. His heart stopped for a split second. Granger looked incredibly beautiful in the light of the garden. He had answered, "Tomorrow would be perfect. By 10:00 then." He had walked back inside.

Hermione stood there wondering why she repelled him. When she went back inside Ron was still holding court. Beach babe number 50 was in Draco's face.

Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at her. He had turned back to his conversation with the beach babe. A bad case of indigestion suddenly had come over Hermione. She felt as though she should be getting home. Hermione said her goodnights to everyone. She gave Ron another hug and headed to the floo.

Before she reached the floo Malfoy was calling out to her. "Going to be alright there Granger? That white wine can sneak up on you." Hermione had laughed. She replied, "I think I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow for 10:00."

She was about to throw in the floo powder when Draco grabbed her elbow. Hermione thought, he burns me.

Draco said, "I'm going out on a limb here. I know you don't like compliments from me. I just want to say you look beautiful tonight." Surprised didn't cover it for Hermione. Malfoy has just given her a real compliment.

Hermione turned back around to say….she doesn't remember to this day what she was going to say because Draco Malfoy took her in his arms and kissed her. And she kissed him back. She could only whisper, "Malfoy?"

He asked, "May I come through?" He had caught Hermione off guard. She had been speechless. By the time she recovered herself Draco was headed back to the living room.

She threw in her floo powder and arrived home a mess. She was a mess because twice in one night Draco Malfoy had made her knickers wet. Actually she had made her knickers wet. Malfoy had been the reason. She didn't even know what this was about.

Her knickers had been wet before. Usually it was some novel or some muggle movie that got her juices flowing. Malfoy had done it twice in one night. Once, just by looking at her. For maybe the second time in her adult life Hermione had to use her Magic Dick as a dick instead of a stimulus against her clit. Hermione Granger needed to feed her pussy.

Back at Harry's house Draco had grown tired of Ron's incessant yammering. He had also grown tired of Ron's beach babe number 50 _accidentally_ trying to feel his dick.

Draco had been thinking about Granger. She had kissed hi back. He was having a hard time keeping his dick in check. It kept trying to become an erection.

Draco had had enough. He bid everyone goodnight. He was headed to the floo when beach babe number 50 tried to hand him a piece of parchment. He had pulled his hand back from her and stepped into the floo.

Draco arrived home to find an owl waiting. It was from Granger. He read it. She said if he had company with him she apologized for the intrusion. If he had come home alone could he stop by hers for a moment. Draco twisted into apparition and was outside Hermione's flat in fifteen seconds. He knocked. No answer. Maybe she had fallen asleep. He knocked again. She had opened the door. They stood there looking at each other.

"Granger. May I come in?" She had swung the door wide. She invited him to take a seat. Whether from habit, fright or embarrassment Hermione had gone across the room to the kitchen door. She stood there. Not saying one word.

Brilliant, mouthy Hermione Granger couldn't make her mouth work. Draco had waited. Finally. Hermione found her gift of speech. She asked, "What was that kiss about?"

A million things buzzed around Draco's head. What should he say? He could try to tell her he tripped, fell and landed on her lips. He could apologize for taking liberties. He could tell her the truth. The truth being she has been on his mind since their night out at TAW. He opted for a half truth. He said, "I apologize for taking liberties. You looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

Hermione was not slow by any stretch of the imagination. She knew something in Draco's response was off. She wasn't anywhere near as ego driven as Ginny or Pansy but she knew she had looked beautiful at other times while in his company.

She replied, "Bullshite." Draco laughed. He had retorted, "Granger you just swore."

Hermione laughed and replied, "I do that from time to time. Especially when my first in command who very thoroughly kissed me this evening lies straight to my face."

"How about this Granger," replied Draco. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I'd like to know why you kissed me back."

It was Hermione's turn to be caught up short. She looked at her number one and said, "I kissed you back because I wanted to."

Draco was across the room in less than two seconds. He grabbed her up in his arms. For the second time that night he kissed her. For the third time that night Hermione wet her knickers all up.

Draco sucked her lip. He kissed her neck. Hermione had moaned at his touch. She opened her mouth as if she was opening her legs. Hermione let his tongue in. He touched her face. Draco touched her with his hands. His touch reached her core. He pulled her closer. Draco's body pulled tight to her body touched some raw emotion which left her almost limp.

Hermione hadn't had a lot of experience with sex but she knew she had just climaxed without any stimulation other than Draco's lips on hers.

Draco whispered in her ear. "I want to make love with you?"

Hermione panicked. She'd been with one man one time. What if she didn't know what to do. Her body needed something. She wanted it from Malfoy.

Hermione would have to sacrifice her pride for once. She pulled back from him. Keeping her eyes on his chest she repeated her sexual history. Anton. One man. One time. Hermione had been embarrassed. She whispered, "I'm really not sure what to do."

Draco could have danced he was so happy. If Draco remembered correctly Anton was an American wizard who had come to Britain as part of Kingsley's committee. He had only remained in Britain for a couple of years. He had since returned to the States. Anton had tried and failed. Granger was his for the taking.

Draco had taken both her hands in his. He kissed the palms of her hands. He kissed her forehead. Then he had pulled her into his arms. He had lifted her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. He said, "_Let me teach you_."

_Merlin's End Notes:_

_For a bit there it seemed even with my interference Draco and Hermione would not get it right. I had to use a little stealth to get them to realize they were right under each other's nose all of this time. It is said, the end justifies the means. Bringing my favorite witch and wizard together has been a trying task. Even for an extraordinary wizard such as myself._

The End


End file.
